pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Weeping Willow
Weeping Willow is a plant that acts similarly to Wall-nut, except that it has lower health, and also creates a mist in a 3×3 area around her (similar to Ghost Pepper’s mist when she haunts zombies), which slows down zombies (halving their speed). However, when Weeping Willow is placed a location on the lawn where the player would not be able to see her (e.g. in the fog in Plants vs. Zombies), Weeping Willow will instantly kill all zombies on the lawn which are also unable to be seen by the player, and then leave the lawn. This plant is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Origins Weeping Willow is based on the plant with the same name (scientific name Salix babylonica) and the weeping angel, a creature who turns to stone when looked at. If it weren’t looked at, however, it becomes extremely fast and dangerous (Weeping Willow’s attacking ability is based on this). Almanac entry Weeping Willow Sun cost: 50 Recharge: Slow Weeping Willows are defensive and stall zombies, but when they are not in the player’s view, they instantly kill zombies which also can’t be seen. Special: Kills all zombies hidden from sight if Weeping Willow is also hidden. One morning, Weeping Willow was getting ready to meet up with her friends, but then she accidentally looked at herself in her old mirror she intended to throw out, and she got petrified for 10 hours before her friends had to break into her home to find her. She eventually tossed that old mirror into a volcano. Plant Food power When fed with Plant Food, Weeping Willow creates a fog that covers the entire lawn (even if there are plants on the lawn like Plantern to light up the fog), and kills off half of the zombies on the lawn (these zombies are randomly selected). The fog will disappear to reveal which zombies have been killed. Weeping Willow will also fully regenerate to full health. Strategies Weeping Willow is good in a sense that you can use two different abilities in one single plant. Weeping Willow in defensive form is better than Wall-nut in terms of Weeping Willow being able to slow zombies down in a 3×3 area, giving more time for plants to take down the zombies. Plus, despite Weeping Willow’s toughness being lower than a Wall-nut’s, because of her slowing ability, it would take more than twice as much time for a zombie to eat through Weeping Willow than Wall-nut. The only downfall of using Weeping Willow to defend, however, is that it has a slower recharge time than a Wall-nut. Weeping Willow when used to attack zombies is useful in a sense that if the player is to worry about whether there might be any incoming zombies hiding in any obscured areas, Weeping Willow can be used to clear them all out. To make use of Weeping Willow in an efficient manner, however, the player could purposely try to find out how many hiding zombies there are first (e.g. in the Fog levels of Plants vs. Zombies, place Planterns to look through the fog, then dig them up to utilize Weeping Willow, but this, however, can be a slightly tedious process), or try to stall as many zombies as possible to stay hidden, then use Weeping Willow for a cheap amount of 50 sun to instantly clear a whole lot of zombies in a wider area (in this case, the area refers to the obscured part of the lawn). Plus, as an instant-kill plant, Weeping Willow is useful for automatically taking out Gargantuars, as they die instantly from a Weeping Willow, unlike from most other instant-kill plants. Easter Eggs If the player plays the game on October 31st, Weeping Willow will have a third degrade, which reveals an empty eye socket with a glowing eye in it. Gallery Slowing down zombies.png|Weeping Willow's mist slowing down zombies Weeping Willow's costume.png|Costume Weeping Willow's 1st degrade.png|1st degrade Weeping Willow's 2nd degrade.png|2nd degrade Weeping Willow's 3rd degrade.png|3rd degrade (only can be seen on October 31st) Trivia * Weeping Willow doesn't have an idling animation, due to her being petrified when the player views her. Category:Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Single use Plant Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:Plants with Elevated Toughness Category:Trees Category:Lawn of Doom 2019 contest entry Category:PvZ:LW upcoming content